If You're Juliet, Than I Have To Be Romeo
by mY LiPs-y0uR p0isOn
Summary: Kaoru's life is now nothing but boring. All she wants is something new in her life, a new spark. What happens when Butch appears throwing rocks at her window?


**If You're Juliet, Than I Have To Be Romeo.**

**KaoruxButch Songfic**

It has been almost 3 years since the PPGZ defeated Him, and some would say those 3 years changed almost everything. Almost. Villains and crime dropped down to almost nothing. Leaving the three heroines to their normal lives as Momoko, Kaoru, and Miyoko. At first they all enjoyed the peaceful city, now they have no spark in their lives…

_**Check yes Juliet**_

_**Are you with me?**_

_**Rain is falling down on the sidewalk.**_

There she could hear the rain crashing against her window, it was getting late. It was already 9:30 p.m. and her friends, who were sleeping over, had already fallen asleep. Kaoru just rested her head against the window watching rain drops come down. Wishing something new would appear and take her away from her life. Someone to come swoop her off her feet and just go. But then again, how could she leave her friend and family?

_Click, clank._ Kaoru turned her head to see pebbles being thrown at her window, being the curious girl that she is she opened her window. There, with her mouth hanging open and eyes widen, she saw none other than Butch Jojo. A handsome, 16 year old Butch Jojo.

_**I won't go until you come outside.**_

_**Check yes, Juliet. Kill the limbo.**_

_**I'll keep tossing rocks at your window.**_

_**There's no turning back for us tonight. **_

"H-how?" Kaoru whispered to herself. "Did you miss me, _Buttercup_?!" He yelled, make sure she heard him call her buttercup. "How did you find out?!" she angrily screamed back. A smirk came across his face, "So you're not denying it?" Kaoru cursed under her breath. "What do you want, Butch?!" she yelled at him changing the subject. "It's actually really simple, my dear Kaoru. All I want is you." He said in a voice that can make any girl melt. The only exception being the girl he wanted. She just rolled her eyes at him, "I'm not 'yours' and why are you really here?" she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm here to get you, my love. And I don't plan to leave until I do." Butch leaned against a tree, know this would take a while. Kaoru just kept quiet, think that this is all some kind of trap. "Do I need to throw another rock to get your attention?" Butch said, going down to pick up another small rock. Kaoru's eyes widen, "No, you could wake up the others!" she screamed, sticking her head out of the window.

_**Lace on your shoes.**_

_**Here's how we do.**_

_**Run, baby, run. **_

"It's simple. You put on your jacket and shoes, jump down, and we live happily ever after. Like Romeo and Juliet." He says, enjoying the light rain that hit against his skin. Any girl would have been happy to hear her crush say they were going to live 'happily ever after' but, too much of Butch's bad luck, Kaoru was not as easy. Yes, Kaoru would admit that she had a small crush on Butch Jojo. But for him to appear randomly after 3 years asking for her to just go with him, no just no. "If it's Romeo and Juliet, can we get to the part were Romeo dies?" she says back harshly.

_**Don't ever look back.**_

_**They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance.**_

_**Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be.**_

_**Run, baby run, forever will be**_

_**You and me.**_

"Come on, Kaoru! I can take you away from your boring life and give you a wonderland! Aren't you tired of doing the same thing everyday, day after day?" he says, trying to convince her to come. Kaoru just looked at him. All she wanted was something new in her life, but if her friends found out about this, they would be so mad and upset. She just imagined her friends waking up in the morning to see her gone, gone off with her childhood crush.

_**Check yes, Juliet.**_

_**I'll be waiting.**_

_**Wishing, wanting yours for the taking.**_

_**Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye.**_

Kaoru looked backed at her clothes that were sitting on her bed, right were she left them when she changed into her pajamas. She shook her head, everything in her mind telling not to go, but somehow she found herself putting on her clothes. Butch, thinking she had left him, kept yelling trying to convince her even more. "You'll be back before they notice you were gone. Maybe. Probably." Butch mumbled the last part to himself. Butch, looking at the ground, about to give up and turned around. "I thought Romeo can't leave without Juliet." Kaoru said, coming back to the window this time wearing skinny jeans, a green shirt with a black jacket over it with the sleeves rolled up to her shoulders. Butch turned around with a giant grin glued on his face.

_**Check yes, Juliet.**_

_**Here's the countdown:**_

_**3,2,1 now fall in my arms now!**_

_**They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind. **_

"Now how do I get down from here?!" she says, sticking one leg out her window. Her apartment was on the 3rd floor of the building, still a pretty high jump. She tried to reach her leg and arms to the nearby tree, and of course she succeeds. Once on the tree, she could see there was no way she could go down without falling. "Dame it! I can't go down." Yelled the frustrated Kaoru. She was still at the point were she could go back and just forget it, but once she started something she finishes it. She kicked the tree out of anger and cursed under her breath. "Jump down, I'll catch you." Butch said, getting his arms ready to catch her body. Something in her told her she could trust him and just jump. Another thing said not to, it could be a trick. "I-I don't know, what if you don't catch me." "I'll catch you, I promise."

Next thing she knew she was in Butch's arms, staring into his eyes trying to choke out some words. "T-thank you." She said, not looking away from his grass green eyes. Butch started to walk away still carrying Kaoru bridal style. "I have legs you know! I can walk by myself! Let me down!" she said to him. "No can do butter-babe. I like having you in my arms." She rolled her eyes at him, and rested her head on his chest. Butch getting a slight blush on his cheeks. Kaoru could only think of what might happen if she was caught. "If my parents find out that I sneeked out, they would never let me leave my room again." She said, more to herself than to Butch. "I'll still be here waiting for you." She buried her face in his chest, trying to hide her blush; witch only made Butch blush more.

_**Lace off your shoes.**_

_**Here's how we do.**_

_**Run, baby, run.**_

_**Don't ever look back.**_

_**They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance.**_

_**Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be.**_

_**Run baby run, forever will be**_

_**You and me.**_

_**We're flying through the night.**_

_**We're flying through the night**_

_**Way up, high.**_

_**The view from here is getting better with you**_

_**By my side.**_

"Hold on tight." He whispered. Next thing she knew they were off the ground, flying. "H-how? I-I thought, y-you couldn't." she said surprised. "How about we save the back story for later and just enjoy the moment." She nodded at him, noticing the rain had finally stop still leaving gray clouds in the sky. "If you could fly how come you made me jump from the tree, when you could have just come up and get me?!" she said, mad. "Why didn't you just transform into Buttercup and fly off?" he snapped back to her. "Well, umm, that's because of ummm. Just shut up, you baka!" Butch just chuckled at her response.

The clouds starting to fade away, revealing a giant, shining full moon. Butch landed in an open field were you could see the moon and the stars perfectly. He let her feet go, making her stand up, but she just kept her hands around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, enjoying the moment. "Thank you." She whispered. "For what?" he asked, confused. "For giving me this, giving me something new." She said resting her forehead against his causing him to look straight into her emerald eyes.

_**Run, baby, run.**_

_**Don't ever look back.**_

_**They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance.**_

_**Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be.**_

_**Run, baby run, forever will be…**_

_**Run, baby, run, don't ever look back**_

_**They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance.**_

_**Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be.**_

_**Run baby run, forever will be**_

_**You and me.**_

_**You and me.**_

_**You and me.**_

Their faces only a few inches apart, Butch started to lean in slowly. Kaoru notice what he was doing and let herself lean in to the kiss. The kiss was soft and gentle, yet both of them could feel sparks in the kiss. They pulled away, both blushing madly, "Kaoru, will you umm would you, only if you want to—" The boy was trying to find the right words. "Yes Butch, I would be happy to." Kaoru replied, already knowing what he wanted to say. They kisses one more time, this time feeling more than just sparks. They pulled away, looking at each other with love.

* * *

**Song: Check Yes, Juliet. By We The Kings**


End file.
